


Ain't Missing You

by haldoor, kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, particularly<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Neither K nor H have any ownership rights, much as we'd love to.  No disrespect intended; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> K and H did their best to make sure it all made sense<br/><b>Summary:</b> When it starts, Danny's in Jersey; Steve's still in Hawaii.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K & H love RPing together, and this little fic is a result of one such attempt. There are three chapters in all, each made up of eight drabbles.

**Danny**

It was strange, sitting there looking out the window on his right but not having Steve on his left. Not having someone to argue with, no one to say something just to be contrary, not having a reason to be contrary himself.

Danny debated getting up to suggest the pilot was flying wrong. He smiled at the idea of Steve correcting him, certain the pilot was flying correctly. Of course Steve would know the proper altitude, pattern and whatever for a commercial airplane.

Two hours out and Danny already missed Steve. He wondered if Steve was having imaginary arguments too.

 

**Steve**

It was different working with someone other than Danny. At first, really bad different, then, when they'd got the flight safely down it hadn't seemed so bad, but it still wasn't the same.

That evening, drinking beer on his lanai, Steve turned and almost said something out loud - only stopping when he realized that Danny wasn't sitting there next to him, like he would have been if they'd worked the case together.

He huffed a quiet laugh at himself at missing the guy after a bare few hours of being without him, and held up his beer. "Cheers, buddy."

 

**Danny**

He had to intentionally call only once a day; he forced himself to save up his rants for phone calls. There were a million things that he would have said to Steve if he were standing next to him. And yes, maybe he texted the man more than once a day, but there were things his family was saying that Steve would find funny.

What wasn’t funny was that aunt Dee had asked why Steve wasn’t there. “Aren’t you together?” And yeah, he got used to hearing that on the island, but... maybe he talked about Steve too much.

 

**Steve**

Steve looked forward to Danny's daily calls, despite the ranting that was as inevitable as sunshine in Hawaii. As soon as Danny's number appeared on his phone, Steve's couldn't help grinning.

When Danny was later to call than usual on the fourth night, Steve itched to call him instead, but he didn't want Danny to think he was worried. When Danny finally did call, Steve affected casual, but inside breathed a sigh of relief that Danny was okay.

And Steve replied immediately to each of Danny's several daily texts, no matter what he was doing; it made the distance easier.

 

**Danny**

He’d finished sending a text to Steve when his sister sat down.

"So how cute is he?"

"Who?"

" _Who?_ This guy you text constantly and call at night from your room so no-one else is listening. The one you think we don’t know you’re seeing."

"Steve?"

"Eric says I’d think he’s hunky."

"Don’t be offended, but you aren’t known for your exacting standards."

"You’re deflecting. Show me a picture." She grabbed his phone and was flipping through it before he could stop her. "Is this him? Wow. Hot! Good for you!"

Danny blushed, suddenly feeling like a teenage girl.

 

**Steve**

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Who? What? Danny?" Steve asked, aiming for a casual expression. He'd just replied to a text from Danny when Chin had spoken. He shrugged, creasing his brows as he tucked his phone away and made for the computer table. "He sends me texts. I reply; it seems rude not to."

"Oh yeah, right, of course." Chin nodded sagely, barely keeping his grin under control. "That explains everything."

"What?" Steve spread his hands out. "I'd do the same for you or Kono."

"Only you don't." This time Chin didn't even try to hide the smile.

 

**Danny**

Danny was slowly typing a text, one he’d erased repeatedly trying to figure out how to humorously tell Steve that his entire family believed they were a couple. Potentially blaming his nephew (who was now dating Erik with a K). Possibly joke about how well his family was taking him switching teams. Maybe mentioning that he wasn’t freaked out about the concept.

A text came in just before he hit send.

**_SMcGarrett: Navy called. Reserve training 2 weeks. Leaving before you land. Watch the house?_ **

Danny saved the draft, sad that Steve wasn’t going to be waiting for him.

 

**Steve**

The call-up was unexpected but inevitable. The timing couldn't have been worse though; Steve had to leave just before Danny was due home.

Chin's words the other day were on the periphery of Steve's thinking ever since. He'd missed Danny – he could admit that to himself at least – but was there more?

Maybe reserve duty would actually be a good thing in as far as being away from Danny was concerned. It was crazy to even begin to consider something that Danny would find disturbing. They were best friends – nothing more – and that was good enough.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Steve's offshore on reserve duty; Danny's in Hawaii again.

**Danny**

The plane was late, a bag lost, and Steve forgot to leave the Camaro. "Nothing like finding a cab in the rain." The worst part, in Danny's mind, was that there was nobody to pick on him for ranting.

Danny dropped off Grace, brought his luggage at home, and headed to Steve’s. Sure Steve had only been gone a few hours, but Danny’d promised. The house was secure, so Danny set his alarm and fell asleep on Steve’s bed. If he got up early and met Chin with a smile on his face, nobody needed to know where he’d slept.

  


**Steve**

Steve was donning a flak jacket when he remembered he hadn't left the Camaro at the airport. He smiled as he pictured Danny's rant about that. There was time for a quick text to tell Danny, but nothing else before Steve had to ditch the phone and join the team for the exercise.

It was midnight before he was able to check his phone again.

_**DWilliams: Moron. Do you have any idea how hard you make my life? Good thing your bed is comfortable.** _

Imagining Danny in his bed sent a warm feeling straight through Steve.

  


**Danny**

Danny felt both strange and brave after sending that text to Steve. For admitting that he slept in Steve's bed, and for wanting Steve to know it. He wasn't sure what he expected back, but the tone of Steve's response didn't give the impression that Steve was unhappy.

That changed things in Danny's mind. Steve not being bothered that Danny was in his bed somehow twisted into Steve just about welcoming him to it. Then made part of him believe that Steve wanted him, wanted Danny, in his bed.

It left an odd, but not unwelcome, feeling in Danny's chest.

  


**Steve**

Knowing he wouldn't get the privacy for any kind of real conversation on the phone with Danny, Steve didn't try. He didn't need anyone overhearing things that could easily be misconstrued.

Danny seemed to understand implicitly that texting was easier.

_**SMcGarrett: You staying the whole two weeks in my bed?** _

_**DWilliams: Don't you wish? There’s work to do here even when you're away.** _

"Who's the woman?" Donald asked, grinning lasciviously. "You got some hula babe back home?"

Steve smiled inscrutably, saying nothing. ****

_**SMcGarrett: Don't do anything I wouldn't when you're in it.**_

  


**Danny**

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t_ was a bit vague. There were far too many things Danny could picture Steve doing in his bed. Making detonator caps, working out a tactical map, darning socks. And there were some things Danny could picture Steve doing in his bed that Danny wasn’t ready to admit to. Hot, sweaty, urgent things.

The more he tried not to think about that second set of things, the more they crossed his mind. Images became clearer as they increased in frequency, until Danny felt hot, sweaty, and urgent just watering plants.

_**DWilliams: Pick U up when?** _

  


**Steve**

Steve grinned to himself at Danny's 'pick up' line. He wasn't due back for most of a full week, but already Danny seemed eager to see him again.

**_SMcGarrett: Not due back till Fri 1800h. Admit it – you miss me!_ **

Steve couldn't push a niggling something out of his head all day, even through tactical maneuvers and strategic discussions on the operation.

He was showering that night when he realised how much it reminded him of Danny asking what Steve was wearing when he was bringing Wo Fat back from Japan.

It occurred then that maybe this wasn't completely one-sided.

  


**Danny**

__  
**  
_DWilliams: Maybe. A little. On Tuesdays. At 4. When you say I can go home because stats say Tuesdays at 4 is the least productive time. It’s 3:57, can I go home?_   
**  


Danny smiled as he hit send, then shut down his computer. Chin had already gone at 3:30.

He mentally continued the text. _Can I go to your home? Can I go picture what you’d look like naked on your hands and knees in that comfortable bed while you beg me for more, harder and more? Picture it again and again?_

Missing Steve wasn’t the right term.

  


**Steve**

It was well after 1600 when Steve picked up Danny's latest text. His grin widened at the tone of the message, and he wondered if Danny had gone to his place to sleep in his bed again. He allowed himself a mental picture of Danny lying naked in it, under only a sheet to the waist. The picture was probably a little _too_ vivid.

Steve took a deep breath and fired off a quick reply before heading for a cold shower:

_**SMGarrett: You'll have gone home by now, but you would’ve had permission. Are you in my bed again?** _

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's finally back in Hawaii; it's been a month since they were in the same place.

**Danny**

He texted Steve that he was running late. Traffic was heavy when he left at 5 to pick up Grace. Danny needed to have Grace there as a buffer between Steve and the feelings Danny was having.

He’d texted Steve back, about how he wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed enough to warrant washing the sheets. Which was true, mostly. Danny had been sleeping on top of the bedding. The idea of sleeping between the sheets, of the smell of Steve all over him, not just at his nose, was too… intimate.

Danny was thrilled Grace wanted to come along.

  


**Steve**

Waiting patiently wasn't Steve's strong suit, but he needed to see Danny too much to give up and find his own way home.

At the sight of Grace with Danny any words Steve thought he was going to say fled.

"Hey, Gracie!" He wrapped her in a warm hug though his eyes were on Danny, standing awkwardly behind her. 

Could Danny have seen clues of something he didn't want in Steve's texts? Maybe Steve had been projecting when he'd decided his imaginings weren't all one-sided, and having Grace along now was to stop Steve from suggesting anything Danny didn't want.

  


**Danny**

"Haven’t seen you in a month, where’s my hug?" Danny threw his arms wide, stepping in. Yes, he held on a little longer than was necessary. He couldn’t help it. "Okay, fine." He moved back. "I missed you. Happy?"

Steve’s look was strange, but Grace caught his attention by telling Steve about their plans to go to wherever Steve wanted for dinner. Danny wondered if he’d messed up, as he quietly followed along. Was it freaking Steve out that he’d slept in his bed then hugged him too long?

He tossed keys to Steve and helped Grace into the car.

  


**Steve**

The meal was odd; if not for Grace there wouldn't have been much talk at all. Luckily she seemed oblivious of the atmosphere.

Steve wasn't sure what to make of Danny's behavior at the airport, and he was naturally cautious about saying too much in front of Grace. Any other time Steve might have jumped right in with smiles and touches that Danny could read as he wanted and hopefully respond the way Steve craved; but he held back, uncertain of the meaning in Danny bringing Grace.

As they left the restaurant, Steve asked, "You staying with Danno tonight, Gracie?"

  


**Danny**

Danny felt like an idiot. He drove Steve home after dinner, took Grace home and started watching something mindless. She asked him how he liked something in the movie and he answered that yes, it was great. She leveled an eye at him that he recalled seeing on his mother.

"There are no sparkly purple penguins in this movie. Neither of us wants to watch it. Can I use the computer?"

He sighed and let her go. Danny picked up his phone, still stuck at how awkward dinner was.

_**DWilliams: Sorry dinner was weird. My mind’s someplace weird. My bad.** _

  


**Steve**

Steve's heart thumped as he replied to the text from Danny.

_**SMcGarrett: What kind of weird? The kind where you want me to say how much I missed you too, or would that be saying too much?** _

It was a risk, but could the weirdness be because Danny _did_ feel something?

When Danny didn't reply immediately, Steve tried not to doubt himself, but he couldn't help wondering if Danny had picked up on his mood and was simply trying to revert to what they'd had before. 

As he waited, Steve almost texted something more revealing, but fear wouldn't let him.

  


**Danny**

Danny read the text. Smiled, took a deep breath, and ran outside when the kid next door backed into his mother’s car. It was a half hour before he made it back in to answer.

 _ **DWilliams: Sorry, neighbor thing… Yes, it’s that kind of weird, where I don’t know if I should step up to the plate or not. The kind of weird where that would not be too much to say at all. Grace is going to a friend’s tomorrow afternoon. You feel like a late lunch?**_

Danny hesitated before he hit send, added one last thing. **_A date?_**

  


**Steve**

Late lunch had flowed into a lazy afternoon's discussion on what they'd both been missing.

Another dinner with Grace followed – way more relaxed this time, even if there were anticipatory nerves happening – and then, once Danny had returned Grace to her mother's, Steve and Danny had finally fallen into bed together.

The following morning, Steve smiled at the space that Danny now occupied as if he'd always been missing from it.

"Best bed test ever," Danny murmured.

"You got that right."

Danny grinned, eyes still half-closed. "Wanna go again?"

Steve's smirk widened to match Danny's. "I thought you'd never ask."

~~~

END


End file.
